


特工

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	特工

“原来大大名鼎鼎的黑羊先生也不过如此，内斯塔先生。”大腹便便的富商坐在椅子上，看着面前跪在地毯上的穿着意大利手工西装的男人。那是一个典型的意大利男人，深目高鼻，被一个强壮的黑人保镖拿着一柄勃朗宁顶住后脑勺。  
“但是，内斯塔先生倒是比我想象的要好看，还不只是一点点，如果不做特工倒是也别有一番出路。”富商站起来，这个简单的动作因为他的身形笨重有一点愚蠢的好笑，他脱掉手套把那双肥的像是快要挤破外皮的香肠的手去捏亚历桑德罗·内斯塔的下巴，“好了现在给我脱吧，你的女伴脱一件你脱一件，看看你们谁先脱完，你总不会想你无辜的女人死于非命吧，”富商收回手手指摩挲了几下，像是在回味内斯塔脸的手感，“我记得红黑米兰的宗旨是什么来着，对了，不牵扯无关的人。”  
内斯塔前面是一个长得颇有点像伊娃格林的女人，黑发黑眼睛高颧骨和消瘦的下巴，浑身湿透蜷缩在地毯上浑身发抖。她抬起一双水汪汪的眼睛看着内斯塔，眼睛里面盛满了恐惧，“不，放过我，我什么都不知道！”  
“闭嘴，婊子。给我脱。”富商走过去一巴掌把可怜的女人打到在地，拿枪顶着内斯塔的黑人也顺势往前一顶，“脱！”  
可怜的女人慢慢爬起来，手颤抖的解开自己的外套，那是一件上好的貂皮大衣，千里挑一的貂毛，她瑟缩着把那件衣服从自己肩膀上面褪下来，露出光裸的肩膀，她里面是一件绿丝绸的晚礼服裙，焦急而惶恐的看着对面的内斯塔。  
内斯塔挣动了下没挣开，黑人威胁用枪托砸了内斯塔的肩膀，内斯塔眼神狠厉的扫了富商一眼。  
“内斯塔先生，你不脱，你的女伴可马上就要血溅当场了。”富商威胁道。  
内斯塔不再挣动了，他抬起手，把领结扯了下来，“这也是一件。”  
屋子里面的人哄笑起来，这简直是无谓的挣扎，反正最后都是要脱光的。富商也没阻止，抱着双臂看笑话一样的看着两个人，对女人说：“还不脱，内斯塔先生都脱了。”  
女人哆哆嗦嗦的把手上的长手套脱了下来。  
内斯塔解开外套。  
女人解下了自己脖子上的祖母绿项链。  
内斯塔解下手表，丢在地上。一个手下走上来几下摆弄，手表里面掉出一个窃听器来。  
富商大笑，过去一脚踩碎，“红黑米兰，这就是所谓的红黑米兰，你们居然以为派个特工就能把我们怎么样，就算你们窃听到了我们上一批货又怎么样，我们剩下的货早就顺着苏伊士运河的航船走了，真的是太可笑了！”富商撤回身一巴掌又打在黑发女人的另一边脸上，“臭婊子，继续脱，别停。”女人被打的不敢哭泣，颤抖的脱下高跟鞋。  
“轮到你了，内斯塔先生，别像个娘们一样拖拖拉拉。”富商肥腻的笑着。  
内斯塔抬起手放在自己的领口，解开了第一颗扣子，接着是第二颗，突然这个屋子里面想起一个陌生的男声，“队长说动手。”  
保镖们和富商来不及反应，地上凄凄惨惨的女人突然撩开绿色长裙，一只手抽出绑在大腿上的匕首扑向富商，拉开了富商的喉管，另一只手摸出富商腰间的枪向围上来的手下扫射，内斯塔则迅速反手握住拿枪顶着他后脑勺的黑人的手腕用力一拧，借着黑人摔倒的力站起来抢过他的枪对着他的脑门就是一枪，然后把血液四溅的尸体向反方向踹开一脚挡子弹自己炒屋子里面唯一的桌子后面躲过去，从裤腿里面抽出另一支枪打掉了准备爬向按铃的手下伸出去按铃的手。  
三分钟这个屋子就只剩内斯塔和那位凄惨的女士。  
“你妈妈没告诉你别小看女人么？”那位女士拎起高跟鞋，把鞋跟砸进还在艰难的喘最后一口气的富商的眼眶，富商痛的浑身抽搐，却因为喉管被割断而无法喊叫，渐渐的不动了。  
“何况那还不是一个女人。”内斯塔捡起地上的西装外套穿上，“皮波，走了。”  
“恭喜你们还记得要走，”安德烈亚·皮尔洛懒洋洋的声音，“敌方剩下兵力还有五分钟到达战场，请带好个人物品，准备爬你们头顶的通风管道。”  
“又是通风管道。”内斯塔皱起眉毛，“我还蛮喜欢这一套西装的。”  
因扎吉把假胸抽出来，那是两个压缩折叠背包，丢了一个给内斯塔，把湿衣服丢进背包里面，摘下假发扔进去，“你是不是最近巧克力吃太多怕被卡住啊？”  
“你才被卡住。”  
“卡住谁都不会卡住我的，你放心。”  
“你们确定要继续聊么？还有三分钟。”皮尔洛不紧不慢的催促，“这次别忘记把通风板关上。”  
因扎吉和内斯塔嘟囔了一句知道了，因扎吉踩在内斯塔的肩上把通风板打开，自己先爬进去，然后伸出手给内斯塔借力。内斯塔把通风板关上了，外面传来人匆匆跑过来的声音。  
“你们快点往前爬，下一个口左转。否则他们打开通风板还是能看见你们的。你俩就跟烤串上的肉没什么差别”  
“再左转。”  
“一直往前，右转，啊，他们也爬进来了，在左转，在下面一个口子出去，然后准备跳窗吧，车在下面等。”  
爬的满头灰的两个人成功降落在车顶顺着天窗跳了下去，并排坐在后座。“终于搞定，现在做黑道的都是不需要脑子的么，连套话都不用——卡卡！你怎么在这里！”因扎吉毫不介意的把恼人的长裙脱掉抓过副驾座备用衣服往自己身上套，突然发现开车的是养在自家基地里面的崽子。  
“我来出任务啊！马队让我在这里等！”小孩欢快的说，身上还穿着明显不太合身的泊车小哥的衣服。  
“谁批准你出任务的？安德烈亚？”因扎吉把皮带扣好，爬到前座，系上安全带，在专心开车的小孩脑袋上拍了一巴掌。  
“不是我签的。”皮尔洛瞬间撇清自己的关系。  
“我自己像马队申请的啦，呆在基地里面好无聊。”  
“大人说话小孩别插嘴，”因扎吉又拍了小孩一巴掌，“桑德罗？”  
“也不是我。”在后座发消息的内斯塔马上举起手以示清白。  
“卡卡才21岁出什么外勤，要是给我知道是谁批的，就准备好——”  
“皮波我22了！而且安德烈也说我可以出外勤了！他说他会给我看着的！没问题的！”卡卡不满的大声说。  
“所以是安德烈给你批的？”因扎吉阴测测的说。


End file.
